Model Sister
"Model Sister" is the second episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on July 22, 2016. Plot At Avalor Palace, Elena is getting ready for the Grand Council meeting when she hears Isabel working on her latest invention: The Presto Changer, a machine that puts people's clothes on for them. Isabel is entering the invention fair today and Elena is going to be her helper. Elena recommends that she test it out. During the test, they discover a hitch: the machine puts the flower in the dresser's mouth instead of in their hair like it is supposed to, much to Isabel's dismay. Elena reminds her little sister that the point of tests is to find the kinks so they can be corrected. Isabel is worried something else will go wrong, but Elena promises to be there for her at the fair and leaves to attend the meeting of the Grand Council of Avalor. Elena arrives at the meeting of the Grand Council of Avalor. King Toshi of the Kingdom of Satu is arriving the next day and the council is meeting to decide final preparations. Francisco and Luisa want to give Toshi an Avaloran welcome, but Chancellor Esteban wants everything done the Satu way. Elena calls for a vote to decide whether they would do things the Avaloran way or the Satu way and the majority vote rules in favor of the latter. Esteban wants to see to matters himself since he knows all about how things are done in the Kingdom of Satu, but Elena says they should all know them. Elena picks out her Satu outfit for the meeting, but she has trouble using chopsticks. Esteban urges her to keep practicing since King Toshi is coming later that day, to the horror of both Elena and Isabel. Isabel asks Elena about the invention fair. Elena says she is still going with her but Francisco tells her it is her duty to be at the Royal Visit, to Isabel's disappointment. Elena decides that since she still has time before Toshi arrives, she will go to the fair with Isabel and the pair leave. Esteban is pleased with this and reveals to Higgins that he deliberately forgot to tell them King Toshi was coming today to make himself the power behind the throne by making her unprepared for Toshi's visit so he could show off his expertise and make the trade deal with the Kingdom of Satu. In town, Elena and Isabel arrive at the invention fair and when Gabe goes to get a cart to place Isabel's Presto Changer inside Isabel gives Elena a necklace she made from spare parts. As she hugs Isabel, Elena sees that King Toshi has arrived early and rushes her sister's invention inside and accidentally breaks it. Isabel tells her she needs her twist hook to fix it which is back at the palace. Elena tells her she will get it and goes back to the palace. On the way back, Skylar appears and Elena rides him back to Avalor Palace in time to get the twisted hook, change into her outfit and meet King Toshi, who tells Elena he is happy to be here. Elena, at her grandfather's urging, gives Toshi a tour of Avalor Palace. Later, everyone is heading for the feast Esteban prepared when Naomi arrives. Elena urges her to swap roles with her and cover for her while she is at the fair. Naomi agrees and heads to the dining room where she handles chopstick eating perfectly, which impresses Toshi and shocks Esteban. Francisco states his granddaughter is a fast learner but Luisa realizes that something is up. Meanwhile, Elena finally arrives back at the invention fair. Isabel notices her big sister's change of clothes and realizes that something is up. Elena gives Isabel the twist hook and leaves on the pretext of getting drinks. Elena arrives back to the palace and asks Naomi what she missed. Naomi tells her she was almost caught and complains about how hard it is to eat with chopsticks while holding a fan when Luisa, who had deduced the switch, appears and tells Elena off for ditching the visit. Elena tells her she needs to be at the invention fair for Isabel because the latter is having trouble. Hearing this, Luisa softens and tells her she will cover for her on the condition of no more swapping. Elena heads back while Luisa takes Naomi into the Ball Room where the Satu music concert is taking place. When Elena gets back to the fair, a still suspicious Isabel realizes that Elena has been ditching her to head back to the palace. Elena admits that King Toshi arrived early. Hurt and feeling betrayed, Isabel angrily tells her older sister to just go back to the visit. Elena, who is ashamed of hurting her beloved "Isa," sadly heads back to the palace. Elena returns to the palace just in time for Esteban's surprise: him doing the Dance of Fluttering Fans. His dance quickly becomes a no holds barred disaster. Francisco and Luisa tell King Toshi that they can make him stop if he wants, but Toshi wishes for him to carry on despite the fact he also does not like it. He promised the chancellor he would see his surprise and in Satu it is very important to keep your promises no matter what. Hearing this, Elena tells Toshi that promises are important in Avalor too and tells him she has to leave the visit because of a promise she made her sister. Elena arrives back at the fair and apologizes to Isabel. Together, they fix Isabel's invention just in time for her to take her turn. King Toshi arrives and instead of being angry at her for leaving he is proud of her for putting her family first and he agrees to accept the trade deal with Avalor. They go back to Avalor Palace and do the visit the Avaloran way, which is what Toshi wanted all along. Isabel thanks Elena for being there for her today. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *George Takei as King Toshi *Dan Harris as Fair Judge *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Joe Nunez as Armando *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *James Sie as Shoji *Mikey Kelley as Higgins *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner Songs *Sister Time Home Video Release *Elena of Avalor: Ready to Rule Trivia *George Takei, from Star Trek, guest stars as King Toshi, a monarach from the Japanese-inspired Kingdom of Satu. *Isabel's invention in this episode is the Presto Changer. *This is the second time Jenna Ortega sings on screen since her time on Netflix's Richie Rich. *During Esteban's Dance of Fluttering Fans, Belle can be seen among the audience. **This is also the second episode where Belle is seen, following "First Day of Rule". * Moral: Always keep a promise and family comes first. International Premieres *November 5, 2016 (Brazil) Gallery Model-Sister-1.png Model-Sister-2.png Model-Sister-3.png Sister Time.png Model-Sister-4.png Model-Sister-5.png Model Sister King Toshi Princess Elena.jpg Model-Sister-6.png Elena and Isabel hugging (Model Sister).jpg Category:Elena of Avalor episodes